


I Can't Stand to Fly

by Kelly_Namikaze



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cutting, Danny Needs a Hug, Depressing, Gen, I keep making my faves depressed, Self Harm, and therapy, idk why, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Namikaze/pseuds/Kelly_Namikaze
Summary: Danny only wanted to fly, but not like this. No, like this, he's only a freak. Astronaut, what a joke.





	I Can't Stand to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings are in tags. Other than that, constructive criticism, and ideas are welcome.

Danny, despite Sam and Tucker speculating, didn't use his powers to fly to clear his head. In fact, he rarely used them at all unless he found it necessary. He never liked to think about the fact that he could do these things, because it reminded him of the fact he wasn't human, not anymore.

Danny was staring at his ceiling, at the many glow in the dark stars he had stuck up there when he was younger. Even when he was nine, he had the constellations of the the night sky memorized perfectly. He had always wanted to be an astronaut, but one thing after another piled up on him, kept him tied to the ghost infested town. He knew that at the most, he might be able to see a rocket take off in person, if he was lucky, which he wasn't.

He was doomed, to being little Danny Fenton, the boy who was constantly picked on and had no social standing, as well as Danny Phantom, the ghost boy that protected the innocent and defeated evil. It was funny though, everyone wanted to know Phantom, but not to actually talk to him, no, just for the power and fame, or possible scientific experimentation. 

He laughed at the thought of their faces if they found out.

In the end, it wouldn't change. Most of the population would hate him, probably even more than before, thinking him a freak. His parents, would most likely destroy him, and he would never see the light of day again. 

Sometimes, he wished that he would just end. That he could be just Danny Fenton again, a teen in high school whose biggest concern was what his report card said. Not saving the world, or whether his parents would end him, or if one day he would be defeated, permanently.

That's his life now, and he hates it.

Sure, Sam and Tuck make it bearable most of the time, and Jazz helps, sometimes. But some nights, like tonight, it doesn't help.

Doesn't reach him.

So, he had to find something that did. It wasn't healthy, but it helped, and that's all he could ask for. A blade, that was only used for one purpose.

Bringing him back to reality.

The slices on his thighs bring him back, out of his own mind, as he watches the blood flow down his legs. Before they can hit his mattress, he wipes it up, marvelling at the white stained red as it absorbs the fluid that keeps him alive.

Well.

Half alive.

He purposely ignores the green flecks in the blood, ignores the fact that his ghost side is getting more prominent, because if he tried to think about it, he'd never come back.

It's hard enough already.

He keeps it hidden, keeps it from everyone, the teachers, his parents, Jazz, Sam, even Tucker. If they knew, they'd think something wasn't okay, and that wasn't allowed. He was the hero, he was supposed to be strong, wasn't allowed to be weak.

He didn't want to be the hero anymore.

He never did.

However, no one knew that, and he never said anything, just did as he was supposed to, and kept quiet. He was the hero, like he was supposed to be, the light in his dying every time he looked up at the sky.

An astronaut, huh?

What a joke.


End file.
